


magic carpet ride

by shanlyrical



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Fur Kink, Knotting, Large Cock, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Woman on Top, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanlyrical/pseuds/shanlyrical
Summary: Leia has the ride of her life - on top of Chewbacca.
Relationships: Chewbacca/Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	magic carpet ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radioqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioqueen/gifts).



She’d called Chewie a “walking carpet” the first time she’d met him. Although she still felt bad about that sometimes, she’d never actually apologized properly to him.

Princess Leia Organa had her pride to consider. Yes, she had a royal reputation to protect! And besides, they’d come to an excellent understanding – eventually – she and Chewie, and now she figured that they were more than making up for any past injury she may have once inflicted upon Chewie’s honor as a Wookiee.

The coat of fur really was fabulous, for one thing, thick and soft, the individuals strands as feathery, satiny fine as Coruscanti shimmersilk. She adored running her fingers through it, stroking up and down along the furred length of Chewie’s broad, muscular chest as she took his cock into her cunt as far as it would go.

Leia was small by comparison. And fragile. Chewie couldn’t let himself go as he would have done were he mating with a female of his own species. He could not just throw her down onto her belly and mount her from behind; he could not bite the back of her neck to hold her immobile while he came.

So instead? They compromised. He laid back flat while she straddled his hips and rode him. That allowed her to control the angle and depth of penetration as well as the pace of their fucking. Up, down, up, down, up, down…aaaahhhh yeeeessss, lovely. He wasn’t unreasonably long by human standards, but he _was_ ludicrously thick – as thick as Leia’s wrist at the narrowest part – and when his knot popped out from the prepuce—

Chewie held her steady at the waist with his wonderfully hairy hands, careful not to allow his claws to scratch her tender flesh. With a single, mighty thrust, he jerked his hips upward, driving his knot home.

Leia threw back her head and howled in response. The pain, the pleasure! The stretch was _obscene_ —!

Chewie howled even louder than Leia as he began to ejaculate, filling her with so much hot, musky fluid that she felt distended by its volume. It would surely have poured back out of her again, streaming out of her cunt and down her thighs, soaking into Chewie’s fur, but his knot kept it all in… _would_ keep it all in, she knew, for close to a quarter of a Standard Hour—

Leia came too, then, her muscles locking down around Chewie’s cock. The orgasm was as violent as the bolt of a blaster set to kill and so intense that her vision momentarily whited out.

What a ride. Oooohhhh, what a ride.


End file.
